


That Knowing Look

by miss_meh



Series: Mysterious Ways 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, season 6 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_meh/pseuds/miss_meh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Cas was looking at him made Dean very glad that the angel wasn't 'perched on his shoulder'. As it were, that would make it extremely difficult for them to do all of the other things he had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Knowing Look

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to make Dean and Lisa's relationship into a positive thing. I hope I succeeded. Then again, if I didn't, we can always follow my beta's line of thinking and call her Cheetoh. Much thanks to Delu.

Dean and Lisa weren't sleeping together. Not anymore anyway. They had tried it for a month or two after he showed up on her doorstep, but they had never been meant for long-term, at least when it came to romance. Friendship, family, those he could do. But for some inexplicable reason, whenever Dean was with Lisa, closing his eyes for a single second, he would open them only to be disappointed that the ones looking up at him weren't blue and unblinking. Dean and Lisa couldn't sit still for hours on end, simply staring at each other, conversing without a single word being exchanged. Somehow, even though they had never "conversed" for such a period of time, Dean knew that he and Cas would have one of those relationships. One where staring at one another while wrapped in each other's arms would be almost more important than the sex.

_Oh God,_ Dean thought, dragging a hand over his face. _This apple pie life has turned me into such a **girl.** When did I even start thinking about frickin' **Castiel** like that anyway?_

Dean knew actually. Well, he knew when he realized it anyway. The last time he and Lisa had been together, she had been quiet afterward, staring at him contemplatively.

"This is the last time," she told him.

Dean's brow had furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked her. He forced his face to adopt an amused look and waggled his eyebrows at her, a lecherous grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. "You know it was as good for you as it was for me, baby."

She frowned and looked away from him. "That's the problem. I don't think it is good for either of us."

Dean felt the grin slipping from his face. "Now wait just a minute—"

She looked back at him. "Dean, I didn't mean that you are bad in bed. You wouldn't be half so cocky if you were." Lisa sighed. "You have someone else. I can tell. You look into my eyes, but you aren't seeing me."

"You couldn't be more wrong!" Dean practically spat at her. "I'm not banging chicks anymore. Just you."

Lisa's eyes narrowed into almost a glare as she looked at him. "If you insist that you aren't 'banging chicks', fine. But, I never said you were thinking about a girl," she hissed.

Dean's face took on a look of shock—and guilt. "A—" He cleared his throat, hoping to ease the trouble he was having getting the words out. "Are you saying that I'm thinking about a dude?" Dean waited for her to deny it. She just stared at him. "No frickin' way, Lisa. I'm not gay."

Lisa pursed her lips. "From everything you've told me, angels don't have gender."

"Cas?" Dean gaped at her with false surprise. "You're crazy. He's an angel. I already went to Hell once; you really think I want to go back that bad?" he scoffed. "Besides, even if I did want him, he's got that fucking stick shoved so far up his ass that there would be no room for me." He plastered a half-assed grin on his face.

"Excuses, Dean," Lisa sighed. "You say his name when you sleep. Hell, you almost said his name one time while we were having sex. Don't deny it." She shook her head at him as he opened his mouth to protest. "And you won't even let me touch that scar on your shoulder."

"It isn't true," Dean said gruffly.

"Fine, well then you won't mind if I—" she trailed off as she reached over to fit her hand over the scar on Dean's shoulder. Dean stayed as still as he could to prove that he wasn't lying, but when Lisa's hand was less than an inch from his skin, the wrongness of it became unbearable, and he jerked away from her with a gasp as he released the breath he had been holding. He rolled over and refused to look at her for the rest of the night, avoiding the knowing look he knew would be in her eyes.

Maybe that was the problem, Dean mused. That knowing look. He saw it everywhere. It was in Sam's eyes when they hunted with Cas. It was in Bobby's when the angel helped them figure out some obscure reference. He would swear he saw it in the people on the street as he and Cas walked together. It was just so damn frustrating.

"—n! Dean!" The gruff voice jerked him out of his thoughts and he looked up to find his angel staring down at him with an odd look in his eyes. He tilted his head to the side and that movement, that one little gesture, made up Dean's mind.

He let out a nervous breath and stalked toward the angel. "Cas," he growled and saw the angel's eyes widen a bit. "Come here." Castiel didn't move forward, but he didn't back away either; he seemed to be rooted to the spot. Dean took it as permission.

For once, he was the one invading personal space as he ducked his head a bit to touch Cas's lips with his own. His angel didn't move, didn't breathe, as Dean leaned back slightly to see Cas's reaction. His eyes were large with shock, the black pupils almost overtaking the blue, and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. He grinned when Cas tilted his head—up this time, instead of to the side—as though requesting another kiss, and Dean decided that this was his new favorite angelic gesture.

The way Cas was looking at him made Dean very glad that the angel wasn't 'perched on his shoulder'. As it were, that would make it extremely difficult for them to do all of the other things he had in mind.


End file.
